Silk Sheets
by VixenOnFire
Summary: On the night before Magnus plans to raise the angel, Raziel, he finds himself in need of some borrowed strength. And Alec Lightwood is more than willing to provide. Set in CoLS, Malec, O/S.


**Silk Sheets**

_**A/N:** Just a quick O/S of my favorite characters. Rated M for a reason. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

"Alexander, wait."

Magnus reached for the boy.

"Get your hands _off _me, _downworlder_," snarled the Shadowhunter.

His voice, so cold and detached, forced Magnus to take a step back. Rain trickled down from the stormy, evening sky, splattering against the cobblestone alley and plinking off a nearby drainpipe with a steady rhythm.

Plink, plink, plink…Magnus timed his breaths to the sound.

"Please let me explain," he begged, though Alec's ice blue eyes were as unreceptive as his heart.

"I _never _should have gotten involved with you. You can't even be upfront. It's always one excuse or another," snapped Alec.

"I've lived a very long time. It's not easy for me to explain all that I have seen, and quite frankly, I shouldn't have to," he replied, already feeling uneasy about their complicated situation.

"It's a matter of loyalty!" Alec shouted, startling a rat that quickly fled in the opposite direction.

"No, it's a matter of _trust_. And you don't trust me," Magnus repeated, as he had done upstairs when the fight had unleashed hell in his apartment, and then again on the steps a few minutes ago.

"You haven't given me a _reason_ to trust you," barked Alec, his face contorted with rage. "Why do you carry that box around with you? Who is W.H? Which Demon is your father? How can we be together if you're immortal?"

Alec's line of questioning was endless, and it wore greatly on Magnus's nerves. "I am not someone who enjoys being interrogated, let alone have their honesty challenged. I suggest you change your tone," he said, trying to keep his composure.

Alec snorted and rolled his beautiful eyes.

"Do you find something funny?" asked Magnus, speculative and slightly distressed by how easily the boy dismissed him.

"Do you ever listen to yourself talk? For a warlock, you're awfully conceited," laughed Alec.

He could have thrown a million nasty and despicable retorts in his lover's face, but Magnus turned to the sounds of the falling rain, using the comforting rhythm to calm his inner demons. "Someone in this relationship needs to be mature. And seeing that _you_ have decided I am not worth your patience and understanding, it seems _I_ need to be that person. Why can't you—just this once—trust me when I say that I love you?"

"Because you are a Downworlder, and I am Nephilim. We don't belong together," hissed Alec, his venom-laced words meant to spear and belittle.

And they had done their job.

"I see," Magnus sighed. "Well, then, I guess we have nothing left to discuss. I'm sorry I'm not the man you are searching for, Alexander. I wish you well."

"I could never love a man like you, Magnus Bane. Your heart has no room in it for me if you can't be honest about your life," Alec confessed as he turned to leave. "Goodbye, forever."

"Alec, please…"

"I hate you. Don't come after me."

Magnus jolted up from a dead sleep.

Alec lay peacefully beside him; Chairman Meow snored at the foot of the bed.

It was still dark outside, and the windows were streaked with what looked like bell-shaped tears, each of them blending into the dissipating bands below. Magnus struggled to sit up, careful not to wake his sleeping angel, and concentrated on the falling rain. Just as it was in the dream, he found the rhythmic plink of the drainpipe with barely any effort.

He closed his cat-like eyes and breathed in deeply to settle his nerves. The scent of sandalwood and boy swirled around him, easing away a part of his anxiety. It had only been a dream—one that Magnus didn't want to repeat. Or perhaps it had been a premonition, like the nightmare he'd encountered when facing Valentine's army. Would this dream to come to pass in the same manner? Magnus feared that it might; Alec's incessant—albeit juvenile—demands for answers presented a hurdle that Magnus wasn't prepared to jump. He loathed speaking of his past, even to the blue-eyed boy that had claimed his heart. Why should the events of his past matter when there was nothing he could do to change them?

Slowly, Magnus inched out of the bed, trying not to jostle the mattress too much. A hand snagged him by the wrist. "Is something wrong? Is it Jace?" Alec mumbled, still half asleep.

Jace's name made Magnus's heart clench for a brief moment; Alec was obsessed with his brother. "No, nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep," instructed Magnus, prying his hand loose.

Alec stirred and sat up nonetheless, rubbing his tired eyes. He had that ruffled hair look that Magnus loved, and was still in the nightshirt he'd lent the boy hours earlier. "Why are you up then? You said you need some rest before tomorrow."

"I had a bad dream. Now, go back to sleep," he crooned, gently patting Alec's thigh.

"Do you want to talk about?" Alec continued, despite Magnus's request.

"Not really. It was nothing. Just rest. Like you said, we have a big day tomorrow," he repeated.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Are we really going to raise an angel?"

Magnus smiled, though it was purely for Alec's benefit. "No. Simon and I are going to raise an angel. _You_ are going to hold your sister's hand and keep her from doing anything reckless," he chuckled lightly, crawling back under the covers.

Alec's muscular arm fell across Magnus's chest, each scarred rune glowing in the darkness like witchlight. Magnus trailed his nimble fingers over the intricate patterns. They were mesmerizing; Shadowhunter runes were beautiful, especially when etched into Alec's flesh.

"If it brings back Jace, she won't interfere," Alec insisted. "I want to help you."

"You help me just by being here, Alexander. I will need your strength," Magnus cooed.

"Do you need it now? You seemed so tired earlier today when Isabelle wanted to go guns blazing into the lake and raise the angel. Bad dreams can't be good for your stamina either," Alec astutely noticed.

"I could use a little pick me up," Magnus admitted, astonished by how well Alec could read him.

"Take whatever you need." Alec's head raised a fraction. "Take all of me if you have to."

Their eyes locked and a flash of lightning lit up the night sky, turning his lover's deep blue irises into two pools as vast as the ocean. Magnus drew in a sharp breath; he'd never seen anything quite as remarkable, and immediately closed the distance between them.

Alec's tongue swept into his mouth; Magnus groaned and pulled him closer. He was instantly aroused, begging from the waist down. The earlier nightmare was forgotten as Alec's soft whimpers filled the room. Sparks of blue flame crackled at Magnus's fingertips, shooting into Alec's dark hair like a glittering waterfall that cascaded all the way down to the silk bed sheets. "I love the disco ball effect," Alec whispered against his lips.

"I can't help it," muttered Magnus.

He had a weakness for blue eyes and dark hair.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Alec smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me," Magnus demanded; he couldn't help the magical response that Alec elicited every time they were intimate.

Alec's lips crushed into his once more.

If he wasn't already asleep, somewhere in the house Simon was probably cursing them both; vampires had perfect hearing. Magnus couldn't help but wonder if his night was as enjoyable as this.

Pushing the comical thought from his mind, Magnus snapped his fingers—once to alert Chairman Meow that he was about to lose his comfortable spot on the bed, and a second time to remove all traces of clothing from their heaving bodies.

The feline let out a disgruntled yowl before retreating to his windowsill perch. Magnus thought he saw the cat scowling.

"I don't know if I will ever get used to that," Alec gasped, now completely naked on the bed and glancing up to Magnus with limitless, blue eyes.

"It's all in the wrist," joked Magnus as he began to explore Alec's body.

Wisps of his blue magic streaked across the Shadowhunter's skin. Alec arched his back, finding pleasure from the lightest of touches. Magnus licked across Alec's collarbone, traveling over the firm planes of his chest and abdomen until meeting with his warm, inviting length. "Take all of me," Alec pled, gripping the sheet.

A smile curled at the corners of Magnus's lips as he palmed Alec's cock. He was the perfect size, the perfect curvature and width. "More," moaned Alec, involuntarily raising his hips.

Magnus's tongue flicked against Alec's tip, teasing him into submission. "Yes, more, more…" Alec trailed off, a breathy rasp filling the room.

Slowly, Magnus kissed his way back up, leaving wet impressions of his lips along Alec's waist, shoulder, and ear. With Alec's back to his chest, Magnus whispered, "I will always give you anything that you desire," and skillfully glided his hard cock deep inside of the Shadowhunter's body.

Alec grunted and bucked forward, but Magnus was careful to enter gently, avoiding the initial onslaught of pain. His success of transforming that pain into pleasure was evident as Alec reached back and grasped a fistful of Magnus's hair. Glitter rained down upon them. "I just w-want you," he stuttered.

"You can have me," said Magnus, pumping tenderly into Alec's backside with long and purposeful strokes that made him weak in the knees. "I am your humble servant, Alec Lightwood."

He was so tight around Magnus's cock that it was taking all that he had not to come on the spot. Gripping his angel's hips, Magnus quickened the pace, unable to resist the powerful euphoria that threatened to consume him. Alec moaned with every thrust, and dropped his hand to his groin, where he began stroking his own cock in unison.

The blue sparks that had crackled at Magnus's fingertips enveloped the panting duet, turning from individual flickers to a glowing cobalt sphere. They were surrounded by the shimmering light, as if sealed within a cocoon. Isabelle might have compared them to mating caterpillars about to emerge as butterflies, but Magnus knew the aqua-colored atmosphere was a product of the love he and Alec shared. Alec made his magic strong and unwavering, his soul worthy of a place in Heaven. He was a better man with Alec at his side.

"What's happening?" asked Alec as he began to tremble.

Magnus slowed his needy thrusts long enough to whisper, "love," before regaining speed and sinking his teeth into Alec's neck, causing both of them to groan out in delight.

"I do love you," Alec panted back, his shaking body convulsing around Magnus as he let go.

The feel of Alec's orgasm triggered Magnus to follow suit, and he came with such a force that it completely stole his breath. Alec jerked forward again, but Magnus gripped his partner's body tightly and held him against his chest—both of them riding out the spasms together.

As quickly as it had appeared, the encapsulating light faded away. After one final, tender push, Magnus collapsed onto his side of the bed, gasping for air. Alec rolled over, his face a sweaty mixture of adoration and disbelief. "What's the matter?" Magnus worriedly inquired, fearing that somehow he had injured the sweet and intoxicating Shadowhunter.

"I didn't think it would be like this," he answered, reaching out to stroke Magnus's cheek.

Magnus leaned into Alec's palm. "It will always be this way."

"I can't imagine my life without you, Magnus Bane," Alec said, smiling softly.

The words sliced through Magnus, though he dared not reveal their effect. Alec would not live forever. "None of that talk. We have a long day ahead of us and we need our beauty sleep," he replied, choosing to alter the path of the conversation.

"Right, the angel—Raziel. Did you take enough of my strength?" Alec's brilliant blue eyes sparkled as lightning once again filled the room.

"More than enough," Magnus stated truthfully.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" Alec said as he snuggled back underneath the silk sheets. "Because I promise to never leave you."

Somewhere in Magnus's subconscious, his earlier dream broke through, taunting him with the possibility that this wouldn't last forever. Tomorrow, they would raise the angel Raziel and find a way to separate the Morgenstern brothers. What happened after that was up the Shadowhunters. There were no guarantees in life, especially when it came to love. And if his dream was anything to go by, Alec Lightwood might not stay with him after everything was said and done. But for tonight, Magnus was happy to hear him say the words.

"I promise."


End file.
